Love Chain
by The untold story
Summary: Love...love..love...what you will doif you fall in love?What if your love story s different from others?Did it still be called love after all?Enjoy!IchiRuki.AU


**-The Sentence of Love-**

**-Chapter 2:Change-**

_I have never had a dream come true…_

_I have never thought to fall in love with you…_

_But if it for real… I can't stop myself…_

_From care about you…_

_Worry you…_

_Loving you…_

_I can't stop my head from wanna hold you tight_

_I can't stop my heart from beating faster when I saw you…_

_If I know how it felt to be with you…_

…_For a day or a moment…_

_I just want to know you better…_

_Hold on… my lover…_

_Seconds, hours, so many days…_

_I waited to be with you…_

_Although just a little distance…_

_I can't live far from you…_

_Without you, my world is going to be collapse…_

_Without your existence, I will lose my soul…_

_Losing myself…_

_Don't go anywhere…_

_I will stay here night and day…_

…_To be with you someday…_

_I swear…_

***

"Come on Ichigo! What are you doing sitting on the sand? Let's join us! Swimming in the sea! It will be great!" Keigo offered him. Keigo who was wearing a blue shorts and holding a white ball looking at Ichigo on the seashore.

Ichigo who didn't change his attire yet just looked back at Keigo moodily. He was still stubborn and still wearing his red T-shirt which had words 'One and Only' printed on it and a pair of black jacket that had a white stripes on the collar and the wrist. With his dark blue jeans, he sat crossed legged on the fine beach sand.

Rukia who was wearing the swimsuit with a many small rabbit printed on it. Orange coloured. Yes, that was her swimsuit. She approached to Keigo. Then she shouted, "Just tell me that you don't know how to swim?"

Ichigo was shocked to hear that. Of course he knows how to swim. He just didn't have the mood, that's all. Nothing else.

"See, everyone? That irk Ichigo cant swim!" Rukia said it out loud.

"You better shut up," Ichigo replied.

"What? I can't hear you! Come over hear first!" Rukia was teasing him.

"Don't regret, you asked for it," Ichigo took off his jacket and folded his trousers until knee length height. Then, he ran and jumped into the water.

"So you satisfied now?" Ichigo said it proudly while swimming around her.

"Hm… so you can swim. Let's see who can swim faster."

"Not enough yet, Miss Cheeky?"

"Of course I'm not strawberry! Or are you afraid you'll loose?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Not in the least, cheeky."

"Keep you words. The loser must treat everyone. Deal?" Rukia challenged him.

He smirked then replied, "Why not?"

Keigo was standing between them. Okay, if that so, me, Orihime, Tatsuki and Mizuiro will be the judges.

"On you line! Get set! GO!"

Both of them started to swim to the middle of the sea. Both of them sill draw.

"What, this is all you got?" Rukia asked him.

"Never ever look down on me, cheeky." Ichigo replied.

"Actually, I can swim even faster than this," she added proudly.

"Prove it."

There she went, leaving Ichigo behind.

Keigo, Orihime, Tatsuki and Mizuiro were shocked. Ichigo was losing? Losing to a girl?

"Be careful, Ichigo," Orihime whispered in to her heart. Hope there's nothing bad happen to him.

"Damn! That girl is going to beat him. This cannot happen," he thought.

"Come on, follow me! You slow! Even turtle can swim even faster than you!" she kept mocking the poor far behind Ichigo.

Ichigo just stared at her. Then his eyes focused on something. Something that beneath the clear water. It was near Rukia. Pink colour, soft and jelly like. It was jelly fish! Not one, not two, not three either. There are many of them!

"Rukia! Watch out beneath you! There are… there are…" he failed to finish his words.

"There are what?" Rukia looked back to Ichigo. She had stopped swimming. Then she realized something on her feet. Jellyfish!

Ichigo approached her, grabbed her hand. "Come on, we need to get out of here, NOW!"

Ichigo made his move, but then, the jellyfish was surrounding them. The electrical charges around the water area. The other people who were swimming got out from the water and just watch the two of them!

"Ichigo! Rukia!" cried Orihime.

"What're you staring at, Keigo! Go get help!" Tatsuki told him.

"Y…Yes!" Keigo then ran to the lifeguard. After taking both of them to the seashore back, both of them still unconscious.

Keigo looked at Orihime, then to Tatsuki, Mizuiro and then to the crowd. "Now, who's gonna to give CPR to Ichigo?" Keigo asked.

Tatsuki hit Keigo head, "Fool! Of course you! Did you want Orihime give CPR to him?" Tatsuki said while pointed at Orihime.

Orihime looked to Tatsuki back, "em… I… don't mine if…"

Tatsuki closed Orihime mouth with her hand. "What are you waiting for? Do you want Ichigo and Rukia to die?"

Keigo then replied, "If I will do the CPR to Ichigo, who's gonna do it on Rukia?"

"No need," said a voice.

Then Ichigo sat there while his hand on his chest, coughing the water out. Then Rukia also got up. The crowd was shocked.

"Th… They… st…still alive?" the crowd whispering to each other.

Ichigo looked at Rukia beside him. Rukia also looked at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY!!" shouted both of them?

What?!

--

Ichigo shouted back to her. "What am I doing? That supposed to be my words! What are you doing in my body?"

The crowd, Keigo, Orihime, Tatsuki and Mizuiro were puzzled. What actually happening?

Ichigo (in Rukia body) them grabbed Rukia (which in Ichigo's body) hand and dragged her to a secluded place. Far away from the crowd.

"Hey! Let me go!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo looked upwards to Rukia. Hard to believe. His soul had been transferred to Rukia's body. Whether he wanted it or not, he had to be in Rukia body now. He didn't really care about that, but her body was just too short for him!

"What hey! Hey! If your body doesn't so short, I don't have to look upwards to talk to you!"

"Blaming me? If your body doesn't too high, you don't have to do that, understand?"

"What? Being high was much better than short!" Ichigo was defending his physical shape.

"Stop complaining about my body!" Rukia said as she folded her arms.

"Now, listen here. I'll find a way out to bring us back to our original body. But first, we must keep this from the knowledge of our friends. At least until this matter is solved, "Ichigo told her with a whispering voice, which sounded awkward in her body.

Rukia nodded her… his head. She didn't have the choice right now unless to just follow. Maybe this was the best way to settle thing down. "But Ichigo… I know this is the best way, but… but… that mean I have to stay with your body and so do you until this problem was solved… then how… how we going to…

Ichigo looked up, "Going to what?"

"Bath of course! How we going to bath if…" a small blush left on her face, on Ichigo's body.

Ichigo thought about it for a moment.

"Got any brilliant idea to settle this?" Rukia asked him again.

Ichigo folded her arm. "If it's so hard, don't bath. End of story."

"Don't bath? Are you nuts or what?" she was getting mad.

"Don't shout at me! Do you have any brilliant idea? Huh?!" Ichigo retorted.

Rukia stood up, "let's just have bath without taking off cloth."

"Without taking off clothes? Then how we going to bath?" Ichigo objected. "What if we just settle this as soon as we could? Agree?"

"Em… as if I have other choices…"

"If you really… really have to take a shower, we will do like you say," Ichigo said it. Then he offered his hand. "Deal?"

Rukia shook his hand, "Deal!"

"Then let's go!" Ichigo took her wrist.

"Where?' she asked him. Actually she felt awkward because she was in Ichigo's body. Yeah… quite tall being pull by a girl— who actually Ichigo… now she realized… yeah… she is short.

"Meet Keigo and told him to end this trip now!"

They met Keigo, "Keigo! We must end this trip. Ichigo said strictly."

"Rukia? Why so rush? Aren't we have decided to have a week trip by the beach?"

"Rukia? I'm not…" then Rukia (in Ichigo's body) nudged.

"Not what?" Keigo asked.

"She mean, she want to go back because… because…. Her mum sick!" Rukia tried to cover as Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Is that real?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, her mum was sick. That's why. Right, Rukia?" Rukia asked to Ichigo.

"Yes… ya… you're right. I… Ichigo," Ichigo felt a little bit strange to call his own name.

"Okay then. We'll go back by tomorrow morning." said Keigo sounded upset.

Orihime consoled him, "its okay, Keigo. We'll do it again next time." Then she gave him a cheerful smile.

Keigo then stood up, while pointed his finger toward the sky, he said it proudly, stupidly, "let's pack out thing!" he looked around him. Ichigo, Rukia, Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Orihime had left him already.

"Hey! Guy! Wait for me! You can't leave without your captain!"

-.-

"Rukia! I think you've to put that bag back!" Orihime reprimanded her.

"Why?" Rukia (actually Ichigo) asked her.

"That is Ichigo's bag!" she said while pointing her finger to the bag.

"How can I forgot?! I'm Rukia now! Of course I have to take Rukia's bag instead of mine," he whispered in his heart.

"Sorry Orihime, my mistake," then she (he) go and changed the bag.

They were camping at the beach. Around the campfire, Keigo sang a song.

**_Shawty got that super thing_**

**_Hotter than the sun of the couth in the Spain_**

**_Got me soon as I walked through the door_**

**_My pocket started tickle-ing_**

**_The way she dropped it low that thing_**

**_Got me wanna spend my money on her, her_**

**_She get it pop it lock it drop it_**

**_That birthday cake_**

**_Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame_**

**_Away,_**

**_Now take my red, black card and my jewellery_**

**_Shawty is cool like the fire,_**

**_Cool like the fire_**

**_Somebody call all_**

**_Shawty fire burning on the dance floor_**

**_Whoa_**

**_I gotta cool her down_**

**_She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor_**

**_Whoa_**

"ya… ya… if you think you're going to continue to sing that song again, I'm going to call the 911 along with the police," Tatsuki reprimanded him.

"Okay… I know my voice is just too good for you to hear. What if we leave it to Ichigo?"

"Me? Me sing? Are you kidding?" Rukia (in Ichigo's body) surprised.

"You afraid Ichigo?" you can sing with Rukia if you like," Keigo stared at Rukia.

"Rukia (who is actually Ichigo) felt awkward as all the members were staring at him. "What?!"

Keigo stood up. Then he was standing at the stump. "Since we're at the beach,so...Who agreed if Ichigo and Rukia duet to sing the "lucky-jason mraz and colbie cailat" Put up your hands!"

"You better not doing that, Keigo," Mizuiro tried to stop him.

Orihime put up her hand, followed by Tatsuki.

"You see? Ichigo? Rukia? Sing it now!"

"Huh?!" both looked shock.

"Sing it! Sing it! If you two didn't sing, we won't go back tomorrow!"

Damn! They must get back no matter what happen if they want to solve the problem they having now. They didn't have a choice. They sang together.

"Now, one, two, three!"

**_Do you hear me?I'm talking to you_**

**_Across the water across the deerp blue ocean under the open sky,Oh my,Baby I'm trying.._**

Rukia then continued,,although she is not very memorise the lyrics

**_Boy I hear you_**

**_In my dreams,across the water across the sea._**

**_keep you with me,In my heart_**

**_you make it easier when life gets hard_**

Ichigo staring at her,yet,he already forgot that their another friend are watching them

**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_**

**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_Lucky to be coming home again_.**

Both of them sang together...after each word,they getting more closer to each other

**_they dunno how long it takes_**

**_waiting for a love like this_**

**_everytime we say goodbye_**

**_I wish we have one more kiss I wait for you_**

Rukia queit for a whether she want to continue or not

I promised you,I....Wait...

Ichigo smiled

**_lucky we in love in every way_**

**_lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**

**_lucky to becoming home someday..._**

They hold each other hands, staring straightly into each other eyes.

**_so I'm sailing through the sea,To an island we would meet_**

**_You hear the music fill the air_**

**_I'll put a flower in your hair_**

Rukia step more closer..although they are in opposite body,but it's like they are at a big hall that only two of them..at their own body..singing and dancing for their very first time

**_through the breezes,through the trees_**

**_move so pretty,You're all I see_**

**_as the world keep spinnin' round_**

**_you hold me right here,right now_**...

"Urm… sorry for disturbing. But I know you two are having your best time but… hello! This is public place!" Keigo shouted.

"So… sorry Keigo," both of them said it together.

-.-

Finally! We reached at Karakura Town!" Orihime said it loudly. "Hey, where is Ichigo? And Rukia too." she asked.

Tatsuki who was just came down from the bus answered, "They're gone."

"Wa~ so fast!" Orihime astonished.

Mean while…

"Ichigo! Find a way!' Rukia shouted.

"I'm thinking! Don't you see it?"

Rukia smashed her hand on her other hand. "That's it! I know! What if we tell Urahara?"

"U… Urahara? Who is he?"

"He is my father's friend. He lives near here if I'm not mistaken. He's genius. We can ask for his help," Rukia said it with a big cheerful face.

"???!!!"

_**To be continued…**_

What? They changed body? How this could be? Yes… I been inspired after watch Jimmy Neutron- the Adventure of the Boy Genius (if I'm not mistaken) it between Jimmy and Cindy. But I changed to Ichigo and Rukia! Hope there is no confusing readers!

Wait, before I forgot, I have a question to ask to the readers… it like this, if we love someone, it's better of we tell him or just keep it in our heart? Please tell me!

Well, review!^^


End file.
